


Tale as old as time

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Disney Songs, M/M, afterparty for wedding, dancing to the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: The newlyweds dance to an old song while Atsumu tries not to embarrass himself and his date.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: The domestic life of an onigiri seller and his editor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799782
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another OsaAka story! I absolutely love this song since I was young and am just so happy to be able to write it into this story for these dorks. I think it would suit them really well for a dance after their wedding.
> 
> I probably should not do so many short stories but not into the mood of writing super long fics so oh well. Hope you guys like it!

The air was filled with joyous laughter and cheering as people mingled about, most of them dressed in elegant attire as waiters moved about with champagne flutes on trays. Atsumu grinned as he snatched a glass up and drank it all down in one gulp, smacking his lips as the alcohol began to kick in while Hinata hung onto his arm, a bit afraid for how drunk the man was becoming.

He never thought his twin would be the first to get married, let alone to Fukurodani’s setter. The man had been one of the quietest people he had ever met but when he saw just how happy he made his twin, he couldn’t help but support him all the way. They had even come all the way to England for the wedding, the couple having had splurged in renting out a ballroom in a hotel that reminded Atsumu of one of those fairy tales he used to read about as a kid.

The ceiling was so high he could fit a house inside, the chandelier dripping crystals that shone in the bright light. Heavy golden curtains were pulled to the side to reveal a starry night outside, the stars twinkling with the moon shining high above their heads. A large spiral staircase wound itself down to meet the centre of the room, polished brass winding along it.

“Atsumu-san, it won’t do you any good if you end up getting drunk before giving the speeches,” Hinata groaned as Atsumu let out a loud laugh that was much louder than it should have. Some of the guests sighed at how Atsumu was acting, the star volleyball player doing very little to make sure he at least looked presentable at his brother’s post-wedding dinner. Heck, he hadn’t even written a speech for the man; he was just going to wing it and say whatever came to his mind in his drunken state, which was anything and everything embarrassing that would probably lead to his body being found in a ditch the next day.

“Tsum tsum! They’re here!” Bokuto yelped as he barrelled into the setter. He was just as intoxicated as the setter, both of them with red faces as Hinata face palmed himself. The spiker had gotten used to drinking a lot of random beers and tonics in Brazil, which left him mystified at how low his friend’s alcohol tolerances were. Sakusa hadn’t even touched a single champagne flute, not wanting to have to come into contact with glasses that had been used by thousands of people and make himself look like an idiot in front of the crowd when the lights went off and soft music began to fill the air.

Two spotlights came on, revealing the two husbands on opposite ends of the large spiral staircase winding across the room. Keiji, now Miya Keiji looked beautiful in his white suit, a single golden rose in his lapel as Osamu sported a golden and black suit, a white rose in his lapel as they began to walk towards each other. Both of them smiled as Osamu reached up to kiss Keiji’s hand, a soft smile forming on his lips as he asked, “May I have this dance?” Keiji nodded as he let him lead them down to the dance floor, the crowd parting for the couple to begin the first dance as “Beauty and the Beast” played in the air.

Osamu gently held onto Keiji’s waist as the music went on, swaying him to the music. Atsumu had never seen Keiji smile this much in his entire life; the editor always had a poker face whenever he saw him even at family dinners. The only person who could draw out a smile like that from him was his brother by the looks of it. The couple swayed to the music, looking almost ethereal as the lyrics flowed out.

“Tale as old as time. True as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.”

There was a tap on his shoulder as Sakusa stood behind him, the man twiddling with his fingers as he muttered, “Can I have this dance?” Atsumu was so happy that Sakusa had forgone his mask for the night; it had taken him a lot of convincing that everything was very very clean and sanitised and that he would not be affected by any germs. Heck, the main reason he wanted the mask off, to begin with was to show the world just how handsome his boyfriend was; it was a good thing since the crowd would swoon if Sakusa showed his face more.

Atsumu obliged as he took Sakusa’s gloved hands in his and let himself get pulled onto the dance floor. Hinata had already dragged Kageyama onto the dance floor while Bokuto was in the middle of a weird dance with Kuroo, Kenma watching them with mild amusement and full-blown embarrassment as they nearly knocked the other couples out of the way. Kita and Aran were dancing nearby while Omimi and Ginjima were trying their hardest not to step on each other’s toes.

Right in the middle of the dance floor, the couple stood out like a shining sun, their smiles bright enough to light up the room even more as the music continued to play. Osamu had a wide smile on his lips and Keiji was so serene as they danced. Atsumu felt his heart stutter seeing how happy his brother looked now.

“Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before, and ever just as sure, as the sun will rise.

Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song, oh. Bitter-sweet and strange. Finding you can change, learning you were wrong, woah.”

“Hey, Atsumu, eyes on me,” Sakusa retorted as he pulled Atsumu’s face towards his. There was a blush on his cheeks as Atsumu smirked, a coy smile forming on his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows, “Oya, you trying to steal my heart, Omi-kun?”

“Shut up,” he snarled. He dipped Atsumu low, the setter letting out a squeak as he saw Osamu and Keiji doing the same. The two of them were so engrossed in their little world, ignoring how much the others were looking on at them in jealousy at their love as they swayed to the music.

“Certain as the sun, rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast.”

“Hey, Omi-kun. Let’s play this song when we get married,” Atsumu snickered as Sakusa cuffed him on the back of his head, “Hell no. I’m not dancing with you.”

Atsumu merely smiled as he watched his brother and now brother-in-law kiss, the crowd applauding as they smiled against each other.

At long last, Miya Osamu had finally found someone he could love and call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! Come yell at me @runningfromrealitytoanime on Twitter and Tumblr!
> 
> Please comment and leave some kudos! They really help boost my confidence in my writing and make my day!


End file.
